The Tragedy of The 67th Annual Hunger Games
by MartinTheGuitar
Summary: Following almost every district, this tells the stories of heartbreak, tragedy, and the rebellion spark hidden by the Capitol. This is their story, and you can live it. Please read, review, and answer the daily question! :)
1. Reunion

_This is my first time trying a story like this, and not a Syot. Im not sure how Im gonna do, but here it goes._

**District 4-6:45 A.M-Reaping Day**

Alex sat on the beach, smelling the salty air and listening to the soft, soothing waves, waiting for his best friend to meet him. He looked at his watch, which was slightly scratched on the upper left side, and noticed he was 15 minutes late. "Did he get caught by peacekeepers," he thought. He then shook his head at the idea and smiled. Jared could get past anybody without being noticed. Heck, he was going across the district line to get here. He looked to the side and noticed his brown hair was in his face, so he moved it out of the way to reveal a seashell. He grinned and picked it up, and held it to his face. The slight curve of the pinkish blue seashell was fascinating. Only people in district 4 would see them. He threw it out into the ocean, and sighed.

Alex stood up to leave when he saw a young boy, 15 years of age, jogging towards him. Light brown skin and curly hair, with a large build, Jared smiled and made it to Alex, smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Jared exclaimed. "Peacekeepers are everywhere."

"Reaping day, remember?" Alex responded sarcastically.

Jared's eyebrow raised up in curiosity. "Alex you aren't going to get picked. I'm the one more at risk" He sat down into the light sand and pulled two apples out of his pack. He tossed one to Alex and bit into the fruit, closing his eyes at the taste.

"Where did you get these?" Alex asked. Jared did not respond. "Where did you get these Jared?"

"The mayors house," Jared replied. Alex's eyes widened.

"Why would you go in there, you are already in as much trouble as you need to be!"

"Who cares? It's only two apples."

"Two apples that could get you executed publicly!" Alex screamed with enthusiasm. Jared leaned back into the sand as he rolled his eyes, and threw the apple core into the ocean. Alex did the same, but with only a half eaten apple.

Alex looked down. "Don't do anything stupid today."

"Like what?" Jared responded quickly.

"Volunteer."

Jared looked shocked. "Why would I volunteer? I don't have a reason to."

"Exactly," Alex said looking at him. "So don't."

Jared smiled." Yes mam!"

Alex laughed and shoved him into the sand. "How is district 7?"

Jared replied wiping sand off his clothes. "Its like always. Whippings and starvation. The usual."

"Same here." Alex said.

In the background you could here the faint voice of a person yelling. "HEY," The voice said. "You can't be out here!"

Jared and Alex looked each other in the eye. They knew who that was, and what would happen if they were caught. Jared would be publicly executed, and Alex would be whipped. They looked behind them and saw pale white figures with helmets and guns running up to them.

Peacekeepers.

OK! What do you think? It is based off of a screenplay for a movie I'm directing. Im gonna update it later! Please review or PM me commentary and suggestions! IF you answer the daily question YOU could be featured in the next chapter! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Daily Question:(Easy one) What did Katniss's dress burn into during the interviews of the 75th Annual Hunger games


	2. Misery, Pain, and Bullet Holes

Okay! Heres chapter 2 of my story! Please read and review! This took a lot of time to think through!

District 4- 7:30 A.M- Reaping Day

As soon as Alex saw the Peacekeepers, he screamed at Jared. "Run!" Alex grabbed his backpack and helped Jared out of the sand with the peacekeepers closing in. He pushed Jared towards the fence and Jared broke for it. He himself turned around and ran towards his own district fence. He needed to get there before the peacekeepers.

He was in a full on sprint, gasping for air with hot sand in his eyes, he was not sure if he was going to make it. He looked back and saw both peacekeepers following him, and in the distance Jared was climbing the fence. "At least Jared got away," Alex thought. He turned back around and saw the fence was a mere pasture away. Filled with adrenaline, he ran faster. Sweat fell onto his eyes, mixing with the sand and tears of fear. As he reached the fence, a pain reached his right leg. He screamed and looked down. A bullet, was imbedded in his calf.

Falling to the ground, Alex screamed, and screamed, and screamed. A peacekeeper reached him and handcuffed him, not caring about his injury. The peacekeeper led him through the fence, and kicked him in the leg repeatedly. Alex could not scream anymore, just let out weak, pathetic whimpers. As they got to the Justice Building, Alex began to squirm. What would they do to him? Whips? Execution? He already had a family to look after. The peacekeeper led him inside, and threw him in the hallway. The Head Peacekeeper was standing above him, and he kicked Alex in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood on the already red carpet.

"My name is Reginold," said the peacekeeper. " Do you know what my job is?" Alex rolled his eyes and stood up weakly with pain in his face.

"To make everyone in this district feel like your own personal bi," Alex was interrupted by a slid punch in the stomach, making more blood fall onto the floor. The peacekeeper smiled and wiped his hand of the thick red substance.

"We are here to create order. And you, do not seem to be complying with our guidelines. Why would you do that?" The peacekeeper said with much sarcasm. Alex did not respond, but he looked down at the floor in rebellion. "Who was your friend that got away?" Alex looked up suddenly. "We saw him run into district 7. Is that where he lives? We will find him Alex.

Alex roared and tried to ram him, but the peacekeeper merely kicked him in the leg. He groaned and fell to the ground again.

"So what will your punishment be? Execution? Public humiliation?" The peacekeeper chuckled and had an idea. " You see, today is reaping day, and we are all in the real "spirit" of the games." He grabbed a set of pliers.

"what are you saying?" Alex replied as the peacekeeper sat beside him.

"I'm saying," the peacekeeper shoved the pliers in his wound, causing alex to scream, and he pulled out the bullet. " Either you volunteer, or we kill your family right in front of you."

I really hope you guys enjoy this! Im working very hard to make the best story possible! Please review, comment, and answer the question of the day! If you answer correctly, YOU have a chance to be featured as a TRIBUTE!

Daily Question: What is the first thing Finnick ever said to Katniss


End file.
